The present invention relates to a fiber optic light-emitting panel having braided optical fiber bundles formed into a sheet. More particularly, the fiber optic light-emitting panel is made luminous by bending the optical fibers along their length within the braided optical fiber bundles such that more light is emitted at the bends. In addition, braiding of the fibers produces more emitted radiant light along their length within the panel than weaving or twisting of the optical fiber bundles.
In the prior art it is known to weave optical fibers and form a light-emitting panel to make the panel luminous in one or more selected areas by nullifying the total internal reflection characteristics of the optical fibers in such areas. Illumination in these selected areas is caused by allowing light which is transmitted to the woven optical fibers through a cable from a remote light source to emerge from the optical fibers in these selected areas.
There is a limit to the amount of light that can be emitted along the length of the woven or twisted optical fibers within the panel, such that the light that is not emitted from the panel is trapped in the optical fibers and becomes wasted energy. Weaving or twisting of the optical fibers within the panel does not exceed the minimum bend radius of the optical fibers, thus a minimum of light is emitted from the woven or twisted optical fibers from within the panel. In addition, weaving or twisting of the optical fibers within the panel does not provide as much controlled leakage of light over the entire length of the woven or twisted optical fibers within the light-emitting panel. It would be desirable to increase the amount of light that can be emitted from the bends in each of the optical fibers within the bundle in order to increase the efficiency of the light-emitting panel.
There remains a need to improve the uniformity and efficiency of the light being emitted from such fiber optic panels. The panel will increase its efficiency of light emission from each of the optical fibers within the bundle by braiding three or more optical fibers within the bundle in order to increase the number of bends of the optical fibers to emit more light from the panel.
Fiber optic light-emitting panels with woven or twisted optic fiber bundles formed into a sheet having various designs, structures and configurations have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,928 discloses a flat panel illumination system using light-emitting optical fibers that are woven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,742 discloses a laser with optical fibers coupled to a diode pump source that produces a depolarized pump beam. This prior art patent does not teach the braiding of optical fibers to form a fiber optic light-emitting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,663 discloses a fiber optic light-emitting panel using woven or twisted optical fibers to produce the light-emitting panel. This prior art patent does not teach the braiding of optical fibers to form a fiber optic light-emitting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,132 discloses a fiber optic light-emitting panel using woven optical fibers to produce the light-emitting panel. This prior art patent does not teach the braiding of optical fibers to form a fiber optic light-emitting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,511 discloses a fiber optic microbend sensor using three (3) or more interwoven optical fibers. This prior art patent does not teach the braided structure of the present invention for forming a sheet to produce light from a fiber optic light-emitting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,242 discloses a medical device for treating collagen using phosphor-coated optical fibers for use in a temperature sensor. This prior art patent does not teach the use of phosphorous-coated cladding of the braided optical fibers to produce a brighter light with a glowing effect within the fiber optic light-emitting panel.
None of the prior art patents teach or disclose the braiding of optical fibers within a fiber optical bundle or forming the bundle into a sheet for the purpose of emitting more light or leaking more light from a fiber optic light-emitting panel as compared to woven or twisted optical fiber bundles. In addition, none of the prior art patents teach or disclose the use of phosphor(ous)-coated cladding of the braided optical fibers to produce a brighter light with a glowing effect when the light is leaked along the path of the braided optical fibers within the bundle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having braided optical fiber bundles formed into a sheet in order to increase the amount of light emitted from each of the braided optical fibers within the bundle to provide an increase in efficiency of the light-emitting panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having braided optical fiber bundles therein in order to produce a more luminous panel by bending the optical fibers along their length within the braided optical fiber bundles such that more light is emitted at the bends.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having three (3) or more braided optical fibers within the optical fiber bundle in order to increase the light efficiency of light emissions from each of the bent optical fibers within the bundle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel in which the frequency of bends of the optical fibers is in the range of three (3) to six (6) bends per inch of optical fiber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having a more uniform and directed amount of light being emitted in the X, Y and Z axis at each of the bends within the braided optical fiber bundles which produces a higher light output.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel in which the light output attenuation can be made relatively more uniform over substantially the entire length of the braided optical fibers by increasing the number of bends per inch in each optical fiber as the distance from the light source increases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having phosphorous-coated cladding of the braided optical fibers to produce a brighter light with a glowing effect when the light is leaked at each of the bends along the path of the braided optical fibers within the bundle of the light-emitting panel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having braided optical fibers for use as backlighting in museums, theaters, movies, art galleries, playhouses, sport arenas, concert halls, amphitheaters, and the like, as well as a replacement for neon signs and other signs for buildings, roads, airports, and the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic light-emitting panel having braided optical fiber bundles formed into a sheet that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a fiber optic light-emitting panel having one or more braided fiber optic strand assemblies formed into a light-transmitting device. The fiber optic light-emitting panel includes a plurality of three or more fiber optic strands braided together to form a braided fiber optic strand assembly. Each of the fiber optic strands includes a single optical fiber or a plurality of optical fibers to form a bundle. Each of the fiber optic strands within the braided fiber optic strand assembly has at least three (3) bends per inch along the length thereof for transmitting light laterally at the bends to form the light-transmitting device. The fiber optic light-emitting panel includes plastic ties for connecting at least two (2) of the braided fiber optic strand assemblies to form the fiber optic light-emitting panel. The fiber optic light-emitting panel further includes a light pump having a light source for applying an optical light signal to the braided strand assemblies for transmitting light from the bends of the fiber optic light-emitting panel.